Archie Hubbs
Archie Hubbs is an Asian-American character in the Nintendogs Series. Description He has a beard, and he wears a black, hemispheric hat. He runs contests with Ted Rumsworth. During contests, he usually makes witty jokes, only to have Ted take them seriously and continue with the show. Hubbs is also a songwriter. His songs can usually be found on walks. He is mentioned sometimes by dog owners, andd said that he once ate dog food. Nintendogs + Cats Archie makes a small cameo in Nintendogs + Cats, as the Mountains BARC Shopkeeper on rainy days. Puppies At Home Archie Hubbs owns a Shiba Inu named Spot. You can meet Spot on walks sometimes. Spot is beige-colored and usually plays well with your dog if you meet him on walks. Archie Hubbs will mention about your good contest results and sometimes useful information for beginners. Archie must care a lot for Spot, because if you run into him during walks, sometimes he talks about how he built a Japanese tea room just for Spot. Archie also apparently has a husky. His name is Alaska and he mentions him in competitions. He also claims that he has 7 dogs at home. He will sometimes also mention his pet duck ("That dog has the same name as my pet duck, and I just can't seem to tame that thing!"). Quotes "If I had a tail, it'd be wagging a mile a minute!" "I've got to say, that is one sharp shar-pei!" "That dog reminds me a little bit of me in my salad days. Talk about vim and vigour!" "Ready for this place to go to the dogs?" "Hey, I'm not doing any tricks unless I get a treat and a head-scratch!" "I'm sad to say no, Ted. I was hoping to see a dog with a much pinker nose, to be honest." "Gosh, I'm at a loss, Ted. I've got to admit, I've been completely hypnotized by that puppy's ears. They're a work of art!" "Well, that pup's coat was definitely was the shiniest, Ted. ...Which begs the question: can I use dog shampoo, or will it make me bald?" "We have a new champion, Ted!" "I feel like I'm in the presence of royalty, Ted. That tail is probably the most amaz ---" (This quote was interrupted by Ted Rumsworth) "Uh, great dog. You know, I really need to practice my autograph. My fans ---" (This quote was interrupted by Ted Rumsworth) "Well, Ted, If I were his/her trainer, I would have brought along some chew toys or something. He/She looks nervous to me." "Well, his/her nose looks quite moist, Ted, so I'd say she's/he's very healthy." "I've never seen a Bernese mountain dog climb so high!" "Wow, that is one friendly dog! I just recieved a thorough face licking, Ted!" "We'll just have to wait and find out, Ted. But I HATE waiting!" "Always a pleasure working with you, Ted. Keep wagging, folks!" "He/She's completely absorbed in something else!"* *Note: He will only say this in Obendience Trials if your dog is not doing the commands it is told to do. Category:Humans